


Ryan The Knife Thrower Guy

by Lovrell



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, POC Reader, Reader-Insert, Ryan being the dork he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovrell/pseuds/Lovrell
Summary: You knew that you wanted to be there when a camera was out at Roosterteeth. Only this time you didn't expect it would land you a date with Ryan, the guy you've secretly been crushing on.





	Ryan The Knife Thrower Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off that RT Life from a couple years ago and I was kinda surprised there wasn't already a fic written because wow Ryan throwing that knife was hot. And this has been sitting unfinished for the longest time so I forced myself to crank it out and post it. (Also I gave Reader a last name so it would flow and to establish that she's a woc, but feel free to replace it if that's your thing (it's Lozada))

You’ve worked at Roosterteeth long enough to know that if a camera was out you wanted to be around. You were taking a break from brainstorming ideas for shorts with a couple of the other writers and went to root around in the kitchen. Rounding the corner, you spotted Ryan, Gavin, Jon, and Burnie, who had his phone out and filming.  


“What’re you guys up to now?” you asked, shouldering next to Risinger. Ryan locked eyes with you and gave you a small smile before launching into the premise of the bet of the day. As the guys picked which knife to use, you eyed Ryan leaning against the counter.  


God, you would never get over just how casually hot he was. Gavin seemed slightly annoyed at Ryan’s random knowledge, but you would let him tell you random specific facts all day if he wanted to. Was that creepy?  


“All right, where are we doing this?” Burnie asked, lowering his phone.  


“We can do it in our office, yeah?” Gavin said, looking to Ryan. He shrugged, turning and leading the way. You stayed a few steps behind, getting the perfect view of Ryan’s confident stride and most importantly his ass.  


“Really, Lozada?” Jon said. You turned your head, giving him your best winning smile.  


“It’s an ass I’d gladly follow anywhere, Risinger,” you replied, giving him a mock salute. He rolled his eyes at you, muttering something about being friends with a pervert but the small smile on his face let you know he wasn’t bothered much by it.  


Soon, you all got situated in the Achievement Hunter office. You stayed behind Burnie and out of the way of the potentially dangerous area around Gavin. Not that you had much to worry about; the knife he threw smacked hard against the fanart board.  


You let out a surprised laugh, snorting. You and Ryan shared a look and the smirk on his face made your laughter louder. “Great job, dude,” you told Gavin, his confusion making your laughter last.  


“20 dollars,” Burnie said, keeping the camera on Gavin. “You want to try for $40?” the laughter in his voice was obvious. You watched Ryan walk and pick up the fallen knife and show it to the camera. You quieted down to little giggles, wiping at the moisture that had collected in the corner of your eyes as he explained how to properly throw the knife.  


“You do it then,” Jon dared him and you missed the wink he sent your way, already fully focused on Ryan. He wasted no time in turning and throwing the knife which immediately pierced the board. Fuck.  


Ryan, unaware of how much his throw turned you on, turned back, face smug, and walked to his desk like he didn’t just show up the whole room. “Fucking mic drop,” Burnie said after Gavin and Jon voiced their disbelief. He turned the camera towards you and you quickly looked towards the lens from where you had been staring at Ryan’s back.  


“That was hot,” you said, waggling your eyebrows. That got a chuckle out of Burnie before he stopped the video and Gavin whipped around to stare at you incredulously.  


“You’re crazy!” he said, flailing in a way that only Gavin seemed to do.  


“What?” you questioned, laughing a little. “It’s a totally normal response. Right, Jon?” You looked to him for support, trying to convey through eye contact alone for him to back you up. ‘Don’t let me crash and burn, Jonny boy’, you thought hard at him.  


Thankfully, he received your complex message through brain waves alone or just decided to be a good friend for once. “I think I got the vapors from watching you, Ryan,” Jon said, fanning himself with his hand. It worked; no one in the room questioned your peculiar taste and instead ran with the bit, acting like old-timey women trying to court Ryan.  


Burnie and Jon left, saying they had to put together what they recorded and drop it on some poor sap to edit which left you in the room with the Achievement Hunter boys. Not wanting Gavin to corner and potentially embarrass you, you bowed out quickly with the excuse that you had scripts to look over.  


To your horrified surprise, Ryan followed you out the door. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at him to which he put his hands up in surrender. “I need to go talk to Ashley about The Know!” he said.  


“Alright, Haywood. I’m watching you though,” you joked. You only had to look at his face—that dumb smirk—to know you made a mistake.  


“Oh, I know,” he said, waggling his eyebrows, voice dropping a little too low to be sexy. “So me throwing knives does it for you, huh?”  


“Ryan, please,” you groaned, halfheartedly trying to shove him into the wall.  


“Ha! I knew I wasn’t imagining those covert looks at my butt.” He gathered your hands in his, effectively stopping you attempts and halting your progress down the hallway. “Anything else I do that gets you going?”  


You resigned yourself to your fate of being bound by Ryan (but really you were enjoying it), and you felt how hot your face became after he asked that question. “Honestly, everything you do,” you said, your bluntness surprising the both of you.  


It seems that Ryan appreciated your honesty because he chuckled before releasing your hands. “Good,” he said, stepping into you. God, was this even real? You swear your heart skipped at least three beats when his hands came up to gently cup your face.  


“So that means you’ll be up for a date with me? Soon? Like after work?” He asked, thumb brushing up and down your cheek. He was close enough that the idea of kissing him seemed to make up 80% of your brain. You nodded, sure your voice would betray you at this wonderful moment and squeak out of your throat.  


He grinned and you both stood there a few seconds in your bubble, content and soaking in this new development. “Good,” he said eventually. He withdrew from you and the air around you still seemed warm from his presence. “I’ll hunt you down later, yeah?”  


You hummed in response, still too much in that quiet mood to talk. Ryan took a step back and you noticed his slight hesitation which kept you from going on your way. Before you could say anything though, he swooped back in towards you and landed a kiss on the corner of your mouth.  


Your mouth opened slightly as a soft “oh!” escaped, but Ryan was already on his way back to the Achievement Hunter office with a jaunty wave and smug smirk. You stayed rooted in the hallway, looking at his retreating back like an idiot. You watched as he stopped mid-stride and turned back around, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  


“Okay so I forgot I really do have to talk to Ashley, but imagine how cool that would’ve been.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is -does jazz hands-  
> I might do a second part based off that one video of Ryan in a kilt taking his underwear off?? I will for sure if you guys want it so let me know my dudes.  
> Also, criticism and stuff is always welcome!


End file.
